


Puppy.

by notstilinski



Category: Pacific Rim, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck Still Dies At The End, Ficlet, Slight Canon Divergence But Not Much, The Only Relationship In This Is The Hansens And Their Dog, Writing Exercise, Written From Max's Point Of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: “Hey, buddy.”His tail was wagging so much because he was so excited! He almost toppled over at the force.A laugh escaped the younger human as he offered out his hand to sniff. “You’re a funny one, aren’t you?”





	Puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2019 and I’m still crying over the Hansen family. But I wanted to write another fic from Max’s point of view so here we are.

     He could barely remember what had happened over the last few weeks. There had been a lot of firsts, of course. The first time that he opened his eyes, hi first actual steps, the first time that he met the cat, the first time that he met the other bulldog that wasn’t one of his siblings or his mother. He also remembered the first time that something had gone wrong. Something in the air screamed ‘DANGER!’ and the humans were visibly scared. It was something big… Something that was more than dangerous- It was deadly.

 

     A handful of his siblings had left at that point which made him one of the only ones left. It was okay because no he was bigger and could get around. The humans, plus the ones that visited, were fun to play with. It was harder to play with the cat but that didn’t stop him from trying! He was happy to spend time with the cat even if the cat played hard to get.

 

     There was another dangerous thing that came. Bigger than the first one and it scared the humans even more. He still didn’t know what it was but he definitely did not like it. Of course, he (and the humans) hoped that they would never personally meet the monster.

 

     More humans! There hadn’t been as many visitors as before but he was one of the last remaining siblings. He still had a sister to play with, though! He barely noticed the humans as they spoke to the familiar humans. It was two male humans, he could see. One wasn’t quite an adult like the others but he was still a giant to the puppy. After a few whispered words, the younger male slowly approached the nest that the bulldogs had near the corner of the room. There was a chuff as the other adult bulldog (not his mom) approached the human in search of those good ear scritches that they all loved!

 

     “Hey, buddy.”

     His tail was wagging so much because he was so excited! He almost toppled over at the force.

     A laugh escaped the younger human as he offered out his hand to sniff. “You’re a funny one, aren’t you?”

 

     “Are you sure that you chose the right one?” The regular humans almost sounded skeptical.

     “Yeah, I’m sure.”

     “What’re you gonna name him, Chuck?” The other adult offered out his hand to sniff before stroking his back.

     “I like Max.”

 

     Max loved his owners more than he ever thought he could. They spent a good time training him so he was well-behaved. (Really? He was mostly into it for the chicken he got every time he did something right). Both Herc and Chuck seemed to be busy so much but it was fine! Max had no problem with waiting for them.

 

      A hand mechanically rubbing his head while everyone around them buzzed with nervous excitement. He wasn’t sure what had happened or why the humans had reacted like that.

 

     Herc had disappeared. He had already stopped for Raleigh and Mako to pet him as he made his way to the hangar. It was the last place he saw Chuck and it was usually where he came back to. He would be there, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you got to the end and hoped you liked it! You can leave a kudo or a comment, if you want.
> 
> If you really liked it then you could consider supporting me on ko-fi ( http://ko-fi.com/stiles ) or visit my tumblr @ notstilinski where I sometimes do writing commissions.


End file.
